1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connections or connectors. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a novel electrical connector for forming a novel electrical connection between an appliance and a power cord, wherein the appliance and cord can swivel relative to one another.
2. Technical Considerations and Prior Art
Many electrical appliances, such as for example hair curlers, hair dryers and hand-held power tools, are connected by flexible power cords to power sockets. In manipulating the appliances, there is a tendency for the cords to twist, and thereby place a strain on the connections between the appliances and cords.
In many appliances, especially appliances such as hair dryers and certain types of hair curlers, it is quite desirable to ground the appliances, in order to avoid the risk of shocking the users. Furthermore, it is necessary that electrical connectors used with these appliances be readily adaptable to modern hand-held appliances, which in order to be marketable, must be relatively inexpensive, light in weight, and generally uncomplicated. The prior art does not disclose or suggest connectors which provide structure for grounding the appliances, while at the same time meeting this criteria.